Time Of Our Life
by LuvBTR35
Summary: Caitlin gets chosen as the Worldwide Girl at a Big Time Rush concert. What happens when she catches Logan's eye? 1Shot


**Heyyyy everyone! I'm baaaaccckkkk! Sorry about the wait on my story. I went on vacation and I've been busy with school and everything but I'm back! I'm going to be working on a collaboration story with Logan's Honey Pie soon so check back soon! I own the characters Caitlin and Taylor. I don't own Big Time Rush but I wish I did! A girl can dream can't she? Hehe :P Hope you all enjoy my story! (:**

* * *

><p>"Today's the day Taylor!" I said happily.<p>

My name is Caitlin Smith. I'm 15 years old and obsessed with the band Big Time Rush. I love them so much! My best friend Taylor Michaels and I are going to see them live in concert tonight in Los Angeles, California. I made sure to get tickets as close to the stage as we could. I have been dreaming of being the Worldwide Girl ever since I had first heard the song. ..

"Hello? Earth to Caitlin?" Taylor said smacking me.

I must have been daydreaming about being the WWG again.

"Caitlin! Focus!" Taylor said "Which shirt should I wear?" she said holding up two shirts. One was a pink babydoll top and the other was a black V-neck shirt.

"Tay, I think you should wear the black V-neck. Even though we are gonna be wearing the Big Time Rush shirts we buy at the concert!" I said pointing to the black shirt.

"Good choice Cait." Taylor said, running into the bathroom to change her shirt.

Taylor and I were really excited to see Big Time Rush in concert. We had been counting down the days! It was only hours away!

3 Hours Later*

Taylor pulled into a parking space and looked at me. She had a huge smile on her face and when I looked right at her we both screamed!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! We're here!" Taylor screamed!

"I knowwww!" I screamed.

We got out of the car and ran toward the venue. We handed the girl our tickets.

"You two seem excited!" she said handing us back our tickets. "Have fun girls!"

We then ran to the bathroom because we had been in the car for 2 hours driving to the concert. After we finished in the bathroom we went to find somewhere to get a snack. We found a snack stand and I bought a candy bar and Taylor got a bag of popcorn. We then went and sat at a table they had set up. We ate our snacks then went to the merchandise booth where we bought matching t-shirts, Big Time Rush bracelets, signed posters, and a signed CD. We then went and found our seats and waited for the concert to start.

30 minutes later*

"OMG! That opening act was crazy!" I said to Taylor.

Burnham had just opened for Big Time Rush and those guys are insane! I am officially a fan of them! Now we sat talking while waiting for Big Time Rush to come on stage.

"I'm so excited to see Big Time Rush perform. I hope Kendall sees me and winks or something! Haha!" Taylor said.

"I hope one of the guys notices me." I said.

We talked for a few minutes then Big Time Rush came on stage. They put on an amazing show! Then it was time for Worldwide. All the girls around me were jumping up and down with their hands in the air. I just stood there with my hand up in the air. Logan jumped down and looked through the crowd for someone. His eyes stopped on me and I smiled a little.

"How about you?" Logan said still looking at me.

I nodded and followed the security guard up to the stage. Logan came over to me and took my hand and lead me to the chair where I was supposed to sit. James and Logan were on my right and Kendall and Carlos were on my left.

"So what's you name?" James asked me, his eyes still staring at me.

"Caitlin" I said shyly.

"That's a pretty name!" Kendall said smiling.

They began to sing Worldwide to me. Logan held my hand the whole time, Kendall came and gave me a hug from behind while he sang. After he finished singing, he gave me a kiss on the head. That was when I lost it. I started crying my eyes out and Logan wiped my tears with his hand. After they finished singing, I got up and they each gave me a hug. I walked off stage and as I was heading back to my seat I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and it was Kendall.

"Here." he said, handing me two backstage passes. "We want you and your best friend to come backstage after the show."

"Thanks Kendall! We totally will!" I said winking at him.

I held the backstage passes in my hand and as soon as I saw Taylor, I held them up and I heard her scream! I ran toward her.

"OMGGGGG! THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING! WE GOT BACKSTAGE PASSES!" Taylor said hugging me.

We enjoyed the rest of the concert. Every now and then Logan would wink at me and I would make a heart with my hands towards him.

After the concert,Taylor and I went backstage to meet the guys. Logan came over and gave me a huge hug. I again started crying.

"Don't cry. I'm here for you. Your such a pretty one." Logan said, stroking his fingers through my hair.

"Aw Logan. You know how to make a girl feel loved." I said, giggling.

"Caitlin, your so pretty and we just met but will you go out with me?" Logan said smiling.

"Ehmagawd! Of course I will go out with you!" I said crying.

Logan took my hand and pulled me into a hug. Then we kissed. It was a sweet kiss but something I will remember for a long time.

Taylor was talking to Kendall when it happened. She saw the whole thing and got it on camera. After we talked for a few minutes, we had to leave. Logan came and grabbed me around the waist and I felt him slip something into my pocket. He leaned over and whispered something into my ear

"Call me sometime kay?" he said.

Logan and I hugged goodbye and Taylor and I went back to her car. As soon as we got in the car I let out a huge scream.

"OH MY GOD! LOGAN PHILLIP HENDERSON JUST ASKED ME OUTTTTTTT! MY LIFE IS NOW COMPLETE" I screamed.

That night I called Logan before I went to bed. We talked for a few minutes then I fell asleep. Today was one of the best days of my life. I would never forget it.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Good? Not good? Leave me a review. (: <strong>

**Alexis**


End file.
